


The Morning

by yanatya



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya/pseuds/yanatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>General spoilers through Season 4. A drabble meme request for Christine, who apparently thinks I need to diversify. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers through Season 4. A drabble meme request for Christine, who apparently thinks I need to diversify. ;)

  
Josh hit snooze. "Never have I wanted to awaken to that song."

Sam reached for Josh's morning erection. "You stayed."

"I'll need to borrow a clean shirt."

"Someone'll notice."

"No, they won't."

"Donna."

"She'll think it's cute."

"That we swap clothes like schoolgirls while listening to Juice Newton?"

Josh silenced him single-handedly.

Later, Sam said, "My flight's soon."

"Yeah."

"And you have work."

"My morning's clear."

"Josh, we said--"

"I know."

"It's just California."

"Yeah."

Sam glanced around his bare apartment, then down at Josh. "I'll need to unpack that shirt."

"And then I should go."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

  
END  



End file.
